


Better Drabbles

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex feels Noah is better than him in everything, things change when Noah catches a peek at him after a shower, this starts a series of challenges.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 17





	Better Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Part 1 Soft Size  
  
Rex and Noah had been playing basketball for hours and had worked up quite a sweat; they decided to hit the showers. Noah ended up winning the game and was boasting about his victory. Rex stripped out of his shirt and shorts placing them in a gym bag he was trying to ignore his gloating friend.  
  
Noah stripped out of his clothes going on and on about his win and how better he was at basket ball then Rex. The blonde freed his soft 4 inch cock and his balls and tossed his underwear into his bag. He stopped talking as he turned just in time to see his friend remove his underwear Rex’s soft 7 inch long manhood came into view. ‘He’s fucking huge!!!!’  
  
Rex hit the showers and began to get clean. Noah sat on the bench and stared down at his soft cock. ‘Total defeat.’  
  
Part 2 Manly Hair  
  
Noah was now determined to prove he was better than Rex. They played basketball again this time Rex did a little better, but still didn’t beat Noah. They hit the showers and this time Noah was watching Rex intently. Rex removed his shirt and the teen had hairy pits, Noah took his shirt off and he had yet to grow any hair. Next came off the shorts and underwear. Noah had some blonde pubes crowning his crotch but no hair on his balls. Rex had a thick nest of hair crowning his crotch it was thicker and fuller than Noah’s pubes and Rex had hair on his balls, to make things worse is Rex had a treasure path going up to his navel.  
  
Noah hung his head in defeat. ‘I lost again!’  
  
Part 3 Stamina  
  
The blonde decided to cut to the chase on the next step. He thought that having a bigger cock might make him weak in the stamina dept. Noah played it smart he got Rex riled up then slipped in the challenge to his stamina. “So how do you want to do this?” Rex said he was naked from the waist down.  
  
Noah did the same his cock was already semi hard. “We jerk off simple as that the first one to cum is the loser.”  
  
“Hold on that doesn’t work because you’ll have control of your own pace. No we jerk each other off first one to cum is the loser.” Rex countered and Noah’s cock twitched to full arousal. Noah grabbed Rex’s heavy dick and began to pump it; it took a bit but Rex’s cock dropped down before rising to a full 11 inch long arousal.   
  
Once he was hard he grabbed Noah’s cock and began to pump him as well. Noah did everything he could to give Rex pleasure, he used his thumb to rub the head smearing pre cum all over the fat head. Rex’s breathing came out in short pants and his cheeks reddened. Rex’s touch was just as pleasurable if not more so, he teased the slit with his nail earning a moan from the blond boy, his long strokes had Noah leaking pre cum. The blonde was red and breathing heavily and he was losing focus on what he was doing.  
  
Noah tried his best but he was the first to cum; his cum splashed up soiling his shirt. Rex let out a low moan and he came his cum shot out and splashed Noah’s face the cum was thick and it had a powerful scent that made Noah tingle.  
  
Noah closed his eyes.  
  
Stamina Rex 0 Noah X  
  
Potency Rex 0 Noah X  
  
Cum Shot Rex 0 Noah X  
  
Skill in Hand Jobs Rex winner  
  
Noah panted and he gasped when he felt a warm tongue on his cheek. “No more games Noah I’m not so stupid to see what you’ve been up to.” Noah choked and Rex pumped his softening cock back to full arousal his still hard dick rubbing against Noah’s leg. “If you wanna see who’s the better lover bring it on.”  
  
To be continued


End file.
